The New Student
by Princess Kanami
Summary: A new student joins The Night Class. OC


**The New Student**

**I only own the fanfic not the characters of Vampire Knight**

**Princess Kanami**

* * *

**Character Profile**

**Megumi Mitama-Yagari**

**Occupation: full time student at Cross Academy**

**Birthday: November 14(16 years old-Scorpio)**

**Race:1/2 vampire 1/2 human**

**Parents: Shuichi Mitama(Pureblood)**

**Wakana Yagari(Vampire Hunter)**

**Hair color: Sliver(wavy mid-thigh length)**

**Eye color: Azure blue(peircing almond-shaped)**

**Height: 177cm(5'10")**

**Weight: 57kg(125 lbs.)**

**Pet:Hinageshi~a grey wolf**

**Half-Breeds like Megumi are looked upon as scum by other vampires but no one abuses Megumi because of her overprotective cousin Yagari Toga and her father Shuichi Mitama**

* * *

**The New Student**

**Everyone was staring at her as she stared back at everyone with absolutely no fear in her azure blue eyes as she stood silently besides the Headmaster. Some of the vampires looked at the half-breed like she was a meal while others just took a mild interest in the girl.**

**The Headmaster introduced the girl to the Night Class as Megumi Mitama- Yagari. This caused a stir in the entire Moon Dorm which was quickly subsided by Kuran Kaname.**

**Aido Hanabusa eyed the girl with disdain as she followed the Vice-President Ichijo Takuma and Shiki Senri to the room that she'll be sharing with them. The girl caught Hanabusa glaring icily at her so she just made a face at him and continued to follow her two roomates.**

**Once Megumi was settled in the room. Megumi found that Hinageshi had followed her to the room un-noticed by the others while her two roomates were staring at the wolf cautiously.**

**Megumi took the two by the hand and Hinageshi came forward and sniffed at their hands as Megumi said quietly,"friends".**

**Wordlessly Megumi went back downstairs to find it empty which is how she liked it. Megumi sighed and hung her head in silence. **

**Megumi wished her father and her cousin hadn't forced her into coming here. As it was half-breeds like herself were frowned upon by other purebloods and noble vampires. It was like she was a lowly Level E vampire. It was worse for her because her mother was a Vampire Hunter as well as a witch. Talk about a double whammy no wonder the blond noble was glaring at her.**

**With a sigh, Megumi stood up when someone wrapped their arms around her and silently said,"Hey baby, may I drink from your neck?"**

**Megumi looked up to see Kain Akatsuki smirking at her with teasing look on his face.**

**As in answer and to Akatsuki's surprise, he hit the wall hard spitting blood from his mouth. Akatsuki just stared at the girl stupidly.**

**Megumi walked up to him with a wicked little smile on her face, she knelt down next to him and said dangerously quiet," I'd keep my fangs to myself and I'd suggested you do the same unless you want to be my mate which I almost certain my father would object if my father doesn't. I'm absolutely sure The Big Bear will "**

**With that Megumi straightened and turned her back on the stunned vampire. The girl went outside to get some fresh air.**

**Hanabusa followed her outside glaring at her openly but Megumi just ignored him. **

**Megumi started to do some training excerises to calm herself down while Hanabusa jeered at her. **

**Megumi ignored him as she drew her sword well aware that Hinageshi was nearby which meant if the blond idiot made a threatening move toward her he was as good as dead.**

**Just as she thought the idoit was making a move toward her.**

**A scream was heard which brought everyone outside. Hinageshi had bit her Mistress who protected Hanabusa. **

**Megumi stood there with her left shoulder bleeding while Hinageshi whined in apology. Megumi pet her head gently and said" It's all right girl, you were only trying to protect me but here you are no longer allowed to kill vampires as you did in the past to protect me."**

**Hinageshi bowed her head as if she understood.**

**Megumi turned to Hanabusa who was staring at her in horror.**

**"Why would you put yourself in danger for someone who doesn't like you?"**

**Megumi smiled weakly at that.**

**" I didn't want Hinageshi to die if she had mauled you. I was entrusted with Hinageshi when my mother and Aisu(Hinageshi's mother) were murdered by a vampire."**

**Megumi fainted and she was rushed to the healthroom.**

**A week later, Megumi woke up to find Takuma and Senri sitting with her and she smiled at them softly.**

**It was then Megumi notice the others were there as well. Kaname came forward and said," You scared the living daylights out of us and your cousin, Bliss."**

**Megumi winced at her childhood nickname and swore she was going to strangle The Big Bear.**

**" I'm sorry,Kaname-sama. I couldn't let Hanabusa get hurt even if he and everyone else doesn't like me, I said quietly," I know no one really likes me and I'm only toleranted."**

**Takuma placed a slender hand on her shoulder and said "Not everyone hates you. I like you and so does Senri and Rima."**

**Megumi smiled at Takuma. The girl laughed freely which put everyone at ease.**

**A few days later, Megumi attended classes with her fellow classmates. The girl even scolded her cousin when he insulted the other students.**

**Kaname smiled as he thought to himself**

**"I see why Shuichi loves his child greatly. Megumi is a kind child with a protective instinct. The girl will fit in nicely."**

**-the end **


End file.
